1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walking apparatus such as an insect toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional walking apparatus, such as an insect toy is swingably provided with a front leg stick, a middle leg stick and a rear leg stick under its body, which are swung to advance by sliding the body on a walking surface as described in the published Japanese utility model application sho62-26144.
The conventional walking apparatus, such as an insect toy, has a problem of being unrealistic because it is swingably provided with a front leg stick, a middle leg stick and a rear leg stick under its body, whereas an actual insect has legs extending from its body. In addition, there is a problem that the conventional walking apparatus, such as an insect toy, cannot overcome even a small gap and stops because of its sliding movement, hence its movement is entirely different from that of an actual insect that can overcome such a gap.
In view of the deficiencies in the known apparatus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a walking apparatus capable of taking motions similar to those of an actual insect.
In order to attain the above and other objects, a walking apparatus in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention comprises:
(a) a body and at least two leg portions provided in the left and the right sides of the body respectively;
(b) a power source provided inside the body;
(c) the leg portions made rotatable on their axes by the power source inside the body; and
(d) the leg portions that can be bent and is formed such that the bent posture can be retained.
In order to attain the above and other objects, a walking apparatus in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention comprises:
(a) a body and at least two leg portions provided in the left and the right sides of the body respectively;
(b) a power source and a plurality of gear wheels rotated by the power source that are provided inside the body;
(c) the leg portions depressed into the body in their rear parts, mounted in the rotational centers of the gear wheels and made rotatable on their axes; and
(d) the leg portions that can be bent and is formed such that the bent posture can be retained.
In order to attain the above and other objects, a walking apparatus in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention further comprises contacting members formed of materials with high friction resistance attached on the top ends of the leg portions.